1.17 "Vampirecraft Update"
1.17, the first release of the Vampirecraft Update, is a major update to the Java Edition of Minecraft. It adds vampire-related mobs, more variants for vampires (mobs that were added to Minecraft in the 1.14 "Lotso Mobs Update"), remakes Jiangshi (another 1.14 mob), and adds some other features. Additions Mobs *Creeper Gentleman **Unlike Creepers, Creeper Gentlemen are passive and won"t explode **They can trade like Villagers for good uses **They spawn naturally in Gothic Villages, new naturally-generated structures added to this update *Vampiric Undead Dylanus **Vampiric versions of Undead Dylanuses with "fangs" and vampire clothing **Hostile **Spawns naturally in Vampire Castles *Vampire Bat **Based on real vampire bats, which live in Central and South America ***Unlike vampires in bat forms, they don't become vampires nor do they turn Players, Humans, Villagers, or Dylanuses into Vampires **Resembles in appearance to "Insect-Eating" Bats, but with red eyes and has "fangs" **Hostile **Spawns naturally in Savannas, Jungles, Swamps, Caves, Gothic Villages, and Vampire Castles *Fruit Bat **Based on real fruit bats, which are native to Africa, Eurasia, and Australia **Passive **Spawns naturally in Savannas, Jungles, and Swamps **Unlike other kinds of bats in Minecraft, which spawns naturally only at night or in caves, the Fruit Bats spawn naturally in daytime too *Albadon **The second winning Minecon Earth mob to be added, after the Phantom from Update Aquatic **Hostile towards nearby players (if they're in water nearby) **Spawns naturally in Oceans **They latch onto players with their mouths to drain their lives over time **Drops vials of blood when killed Items *Vials of Blood **Drops from Vampires, Jiangshis, Zombies, Vampire Bats, Dylanuses (only if killed by Vampirified Players), Humans (only if killed by Vampirified Players), and Villagers (only if killed by Vampirified Players) **Crafted with Soulsand to make essence **Can heal Players with Vampirism 2-3 hunger points **Can be used to tame Vampires (only if the Player has Vampirism) *Soul Essence **Can be used to bring back your killed pets ***Can also be used to bring back other mobs **Also used for trading with Villager Priests and Creeper Gentlemen Priests *Bowl of Blood **Crafted with Bowl and Vials of Blood **Can be used to feed yourself if you got infected with Vampirism **Can heal Players with Vampirism 6-7 hunger points *Curing Vial **Crafted from Soul Essence with Fermented Spider Eye **Can be used as antidote to cure zombification of Villagers almost instantly, as vampirified Humans, Dylanuses, and Villagers at the same amount of curing time as curing Zombie Villagers with golden apples, and Players with Vampirism (uncommon but not rare) Biomes and World Generations *Gothic Village **Basically larger villages, but with more "gothic" features. **Is home to Dylanuses, Villagers, Humans, and Creeper Gentlemen **Naturally generates close to Vampire Castles, as a reference to popular media, where vampires attack nearby victims Effects *Vampirism **Is achieved by being attacked (bitten) by a vampire, but is rarely ever achieved, only about 7% chance of getting infected with Vampirism **Once infected, the Player gains "fangs" in their mouths, if their Player skin has a mouth **Upsides ***2 times faster than a "normal" player when running, swimming, and climbing ***Can fly and can also turn into his/her Bat form, to fly faster and to fit into 1-block holes ***Is immune to (most) damages such as fall damage, hunger, arrows, drowning, lava, etc ***Has (almost) instantly regenerating abilities as if (almost) all damages are harmless ***Has hypnosis abilities to lure any nearby non-humanoid mobs (as if you're holding food for them) and humanoid living (not undead) mobs ***Can infect other Players with Vampirism (rarely) and also turn Humans, Dylanuses, and Villagers into Vampires ***Vampires are neutral to Players with Vampirism instead of being hostile towards them ***Can befriend other Vampires with either Vials of Blood or Bowl of Blood, and remain tamed even if you get cured after taming one **Downsides ***Just like how Sunlight burns (most) other undead mobs (Zombies, Undead Skeletons, Drowneds, other Vampires, etc), Sunlight can burn Players with Vampirism ***Wooden Stakes (as weapons held by anyone) can kill Players if hit on the chest ***Holding any sort of iron (iron ingots, block of iron, iron swords, etc) can harm you (giving you half a heart damage every time you touch one and will continue if you still hold one), and any mob and/or Player hitting you with silver ingot/block will give you 2.5 heart damage, and weaponized iron (iron swords, etc) wil give you half a damage to your health ***Garlic can poison any Vampirism-infected Players, if touching them as planted ones, if he/she is holding one, and even worse effects if eaten Garlic ***Can only feed on Vials of Blood or Bowl of Blood Changes Mobs *Vampire **They now drop vials of blood **They now infect Players with Vampirism, which turns any Players into vampires, although the Player skin doesn't change, the Player's Skin just gain the Vampire's "fangs" in their "mouth", if they have any for their skin **They can now be tamed with Vials of Blood if the Players have Vampirism ***Tamed Vampires are neutral instead of completely hostile, unlike untamed Vampires ***After being tamed, they will remain tame and loyal to Players, even if the Players that tamed them get cured with Antidote Vials and turned back to normal (non-Vampirism) Players **Now comes in more skins depending on an individual, coming in eight new ones based on Ferid Bathory, Mikaela Hyakuya, Crowley Eusford, Krul Tepes, René Simm, Lacus Welt, Chess Belle, Horn Skuld, and Lest Karr, all from Seraph of the End franchise. ***Mojang got permission from the owners of Seraph of the End to use the skins based on them for Minecraft vampires. ***The vampires with these skins often spawn in, not only regular Vampire Castles, but also Progenitor Councils, a variant of Vampire Castles that is more advanced than other vampire castles. *Jiangshi **Now has a new model and texture to better match their mythical depiction. **They now drop vials of blood *Bat **The original/first ever kind of bat mobs added to Minecraft has been renamed to Insect-Eating Bat to reduce confusion with newer bat mobs *Human **Now have gothic clothing if they spawn naturally in Gothic Villages **Normal (if killed by Vampires/Vampirified Players) and Vampirified Humans now drop vials of blood *Villager **Now have gothic clothing if they spawn naturally in Gothic Villages **Normal (if killed by Vampires/Vampirified Players) and Vampirified Villagers now drop vials of blood *Dylanus **Now have gothic clothing if they spawn naturally in Gothic Villages **Dylanuses now extremely rarely try (only about 1/1,000 chance) to place tree saplings, not common anymore due to that being a nuisance, especially when Players try to build and the Dylanuses caused the trees to grow and "ruin" structures they're near/in **Normal (if killed by Vampires/Vampirified Players) and Vampirified Dylanuses now drop vials of blood Biomes and World Generations *Vampire Castles **There is now a variant of vampire castles called Sanguinems, resembling the fictional place with a same name from Seraph of the End series ***They consist with advanced screens, seats with blood drawers used for vampires livestock (villagers, dylanuses, and humans, based on how Seraph of the End's vampires farmed human children), Progenitor Councils, etc ***All vampires that spawn in this kind or castle are based on Seraph of the End's vampires, not Dracula-styled ones or such ***Mojang got permission from the owners of Seraph of the End to use the Sanguinem variants for their Vampire Castles Category:Fan Made Updates Category:DinosaursRoar Ideas Category:Items Made By DinosaursRoar Category:Minecraft Mobs Made By DinosaursRoar